Padded Love 6
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This is the 6th story of the "Padded Love" series as this one will have Alejandro and Heather. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. Co-Written by me and BeekerMaroo777.
1. Villainous Beginnings

Padded Love 6

 **Disclaimer: In this installment of "Padded love" it's most likely gonna feature a lot of sex because this couple is one of the most famous and infamous couples in Total Drama History in two villains named Alejandro and Heather. Co-Written by BeekerMaroo777 and myself. ENJOY!**

It was on a nice night, as Alejandro and Heather who dated for three years before they got married as they were living in a mansion that was a mix of Fleur de Lys in Beverly Hills which was Mariah Carey's crib, and Versailles Florida, mixed with The Manalapan Residence.

Their house has 85,000 square feet of spas, gardens, four swimming pools, a tennis court, a go-cart track, and a miniature zoo which has some wild animals as the house also had 4 bedrooms, and 35 rooms overall and a garage what holds 15 cars.

They were making out in the living room on the couch.

"Mmmmmm…" Both of them were moaning as they were frenching each other like crazy.

"Wow, you are so beautiful. You are the one for me." Heather told Alejandro.

"Gracias, Mi Amor." Alejandro said to her in Spanish as they kept making out until they finished.

"I'm sorry for everything that happened while we were in Hawaii in World Tour." Heather said as she apologized.

"It's okay, I'm sorry for eliminating you in All-Stars thus making you go down the Flush of Shame."

"It's all forgiven, because we made up for it…once you got back remember?" Heather asked Alejandro as she poked Alejandro sexually on his chest.

"Si…I remember lots of nights when we had kinky, and horny sex." Alejandro answered her.

"Oooooh…well is there anything you want to do to spice it up?" Heather asked him.

"Well there is one thing, but it involves roleplay and age play." Alejandro answered right back.

"Oooooooh, what is it Alejandro?" Heather asked him.

"Perhaps age regression? A time where we were sexy without making enemies." Alejandro said before Al face-palmed himself.

"That sounded so much better in my head." Alejandro said in his mind.

"Huh?" Heather asked him.

"I'm sorry, what I mean is that I want you to baby me." Alejandro answered as she gasped.

"Really?!" Heather said blushing as she was in shock and in lust because she secretly wanted because she was also smiling.

"Damn it! I could rub his diaper bulge!" Heather said in her head.

"You mean it?" Heather asked him as she calmed down.

"Sí. I want you to baby me." Alejandro answered her.

"Okay then, let's get started." Heather said as she took Alejandro to a 9hanging table and took off his boots, socks, brown pants, and his underwear before she powdered his crotch and his sexy Spanish Ass before she put on a soft white diaper on him.

"Ta-Da…" Heather said in a sing song tone.

"How does baby Alejandro look?" Heather asked him.

"Wow. I look muy beautiful, what diapers are these?" Alejandro asked.

"Bambino's. It was an easy and worth it buy." Heather answered him.

"MI Amor that was a Fantastico buy." Alejandro told her.

"Thank you my dear." Heather said as they kissed.

"So what does baby want to do first?" Heather asked him.

"It's tough to say. I guess laying on your lap sounds nice." Alejandro answered her.

"Sounds good to me." Heather replied back.

"Okay Mamí." Alejandro responded back as he laid on Heather's lap while she is rubbing his hair.

"You are so sexy Alejandro." Heather said to him.

"Thanks." Alejandro replied back.

"You're welcome baby…what would you like to have?" Heather asked him.

"Hm…I feel as if I'm having a boner." Alejandro answered her.

"Ooooh…baby wants pleasure." Heather replied back.

"Si Mamí." Alejandro answered her again.

Heather then lays him down on the floor as she begins rubbing Alejandro's Diapered Crotch.

"Who's a good little baby?" Heather asked him.

"I am…" Alejandro moaned out softly as she intensified the rubbing before she saw his bulge and grabbed his 12 inch chorizo and gave it a squeeze.

"Oooooh…Baby Alejandro is hard." Heather told him as she took it out of his diaper and began stroking him.

"Ay. This is so calientè!" Alejandro moaned out in pleasure.

"And it'll only get spicier from there." Heather said in her sexy voice as she stroked his chorizo faster.

"AY DIOS MIO! THIS IS TURNING ME ON!" Alejandro moaned out.

"Baby gonna cumsies?" Heather asked him.

"SI!" Alejandro moaned and answered her aggressively.

"THAN DO IT FOR MOMMY!" Heather shouted.

"AY DIOS MIIIIIOOOOOOOOS!" Alejandro grunted as he shot his Spanish mad made milky over his normal shirt as he kept climaxing while grunting until he shot all he could and now he was panting.

"Good Baby." Heather said in her soft and sexy voice.

"Gracias Mommy." Alejandro told her.

"You are so welcome." Heather said as she French kissed him as they briefly made out.

"Let me change your shirt, it's filthy." Heather said as she took off his shirt that was filled with Cumsies.

"Okay Mommy." Alejandro told her as she saw his chest and abs as she blushed as her pink flower was wet.

"Ohhhhh…" Heather's mind moaned out.

"I'll be right back, and you'll get a present from me when I come back." Heather said to him.

"Okay Mommy." Alejandro said as she left.

She went into the room and took off her shorts and changed from her wet panties, to one of the Bambino Diapers as she put it on.

"There we go…so soft." Heather said while Alejandro saw her.

"Damn, she's sexy." Alejandro's mind spoke as Alejandro only nodded in agreement as she put her shorts back on, grabbed a baby shirt for him as it was Fiery Red, with a red Rose on it as she finally left the room.

"I'm back." Heather told him.

"Hey Mi Amor." Alejandro said as they kissed.

"I have a question for you." Alejandro asked him as he put his baby shirt on.

"What's that?" Heather asked him.

"Do you have a diaper under your shorts?" Alejandro asked her.

"Why, yes I do." Heather answered him.

"How come Mi Amor?" Alejandro asked her.

"It's because that bulge was very tempting and sexy. I got my cave wet." Heather answered him.

"Well, can I see you in a diaper?" Alejandro asked her.

"Can you strip for me to see your diaper?" Alejandro added in.

"Alright." Heather answered as she began to strip.

"Hope you enjoy the show Alejandro." Heather said as she took off her heels, her top, which just revealed her bra covering her 36D Breasts as she then grabbed a baby shirt of her own as it was purple with a tiara and a bee and then she took off her shorts revealing her white Bambino Diapers.

"The Show is over." Heather told him as he was in a love/lust lie daze for a second as he had what looked like an evil smile but which was a sexy smile.

"How do I look?" Heather asked him.

"Spicy. As. Hell." Alejandro answered back.

"Aw Thanks Alejandro." Heather said as they kissed.

"No problem Mi Amor." Alejandro replied back.

"What should we do next?" Heather asked him.

"If you don't mind, would you be willing for diaper sex?" Alejandro asked her.

"Yes, I would love that." Heather answered before they brought each other close before they madeout for a second.

"Mmmmm..." Alejandro and Heather moaned before Heather grabbed his still hard chorizo.

"Ooooh, chorizo still hard, baby wanna smoke on it." Heather said to him.

"Well go right ahead." Alejandro said as he moved the frontal of his diaper to show her his still hard chorizo as it was 12 inches.

"It's all hawd for you." Alejandro said in his sexy voice.

"Ohhhh..." Heather moaned out as she began sucking on that 12 inch hard pacifier of his and she was bobbing up and down like she was bobbing for apples.

"Mmmmmmmm..." Heather muffled as she was happy.

"OH DIOS MIO! THIS IS MUY CALIENTÉ! KEEP THIS GOING!" Alejandro moaned out in pleasure before Heather deep throated his morning wood as it was taking a slobbering because Heather's saliva was dripping down onto the morning wood of Alejandro.

"Ohhhhhh...SI! SI! SI! THIS IS MUY BUEN! MUY MUY BUEN!" Alejandro said as he was moaning before he was about explode.

"GONNA CUMSIES! MI AMOR! I'M GOING TO CUMSIES! OHHHHHH!" Alejandro grunted out as his milky man made cumsies shot out of his morning wood and Heather swallowed all of it.

"Mmmmmm...that was delicious." Heather said as she loved the Cumsies like it was grade-A Milk.

"Good." Alejandro replied as he kissed her.

"Lay down...baby Alejandro wants your Cumsies." Alejandro said in a male dominatrix like tone.

"Okay Daddy." Heather said innocently as she laid down on the floor and took the frontal of her diaper off as her wet cave was even wetter than before.

"Crawl to me..." Heather said in a sexually dominatrix like tone as Alejandro did so.

"Dwooly licking?" Alejandro asked.

"Definitely." Heather said as he began licking her pink cave like a little kid licking an ice cream cone.

"MMMMMMMMMMmmmmMMMMMMMMMM...!" Alejandro moaned as he pushed his long tongue down her cunt as it was delicious.

"Ohhh...Ohh...Alejandro!" Heather moaned out as she loved being licked, while Alejandro loved a woma moaning his name.

"That's the ticket...Gwope me! Baby wants to be gwoped!" Heather moaned out as she was moaning, and squealing in pleasure as Alejandro did what she wanted.

"Make My Pussy CUMSIES! MAKE MY CUNT CUMSIES!" Heather shouted and screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Heather screamed out as she shot her milk all over Alejandro's face as he licked the remains.

"Deliciouso Cumsies." Alejandro said as Heather blushed.

"Thankies...now..." Heather said as she bended down in the doggy style on the sofa.

"Fuck me weally...weally...hawd...baby wants it." Heather said as she cooed.

"Gladly my spcy baby girl." Alejandro said as he placed his hard one inside of her area and began penetrating her.

One by one, Alejandro gyrated his hips right in Heather's ass. He grabbed her Gail Kim like hips and started pounding her doggie style.

"Ohhhhhh..." Both of them moaned in delight.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, OH GOD ALEJANDRO! YES! YESSSSSS! I LOVE THIS!" Heather moaned out as she was feeling the pain and pleasure.

"AY SHIT!" Alejandro Grunted as he kept pounding that sexy and squeezable booty.

"ISN'T THIS HEAVEN OR WTHAT?!" Heather asked him while she was moaning in pleasure.

"THIS IS BETER THAN ANYTHING WE HAVE DONE SINCE WE'VE STARTED DATING!" Alejandro answered back in pleasure as well.

"Say this." Alejandro said as he was in between thrusts as he began to whisper.

"I love having diaper sex! It turns me on! Say that specifically." Alejandro whispered as he was rubbing her aea while thrusting her.

"Oh, just shut up and fuck my crotch!" Heather shouted at him.

"My my, quick to the point are we?" Alejandro said to her.

"Yes! Now do it!" Heather said as she commanded Alejandro to pound her.

"Gladly Mi Amor." Alejandro said as he resumed as they were both near climaxes.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" Both of them screamed as it is about to happen.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alejandro and Heather both screamed out as they both came at the same time as they panted for a minute before Heather laid down on the sofa as Alejandro was stroking his chorizo.

"You look, very sexy in those diapers." Alejandro told her.

"Thanks." Heather said as Alejandro came to her.

"Get ready to be pounded hard." Alejandro whispered to her as he began pounding her again as they contune what became known as a whopping hump fest.

"OHHHHH! I FUCKING LOVE YOU ALEJANDRO! GOO! GOO! SEXY BABY!" Heather moaned out in ecsatic pleasure.

"Yo También! Te Amo!" Alejandro grunted out as it meant "Me Too" and "I love you" in Spanish as he was about to speak once more.

"Say "Fuck me in Diapers!" I order you to say that!" Alejandro commanded her.

"Fuck me so hard! Put your stump in my diaper! I want that meat!" Heather shouted giving into his order but she added some more dialogue.

"Do you love Diaper Sex mi amor?" Alejandro asked her.

"YES! YESSSSSSSSS! I LOVE DIAPER SEX! AND I ALWAYS WILLl!" Heather answered as she was moaning loudly in pleasure as it got to the best of them as they were near orgasm.

"GONNA CUMSIES MI AMOR! GONNA CUMSIES!" Alejandro screamed out.

"ME TOO! GONNA CUMSIES IN MY DIAPER TOO! CUM INSIDE ME!" Heather squealed, moaned, and screamed out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed as Alejandro shit his semen inside of her wet cave for the second time while Heather shot her milky as he placed his cock inside of her mouth and stroked it really fast as he shot the rest of his milky inside of her mouth and she swallowed it as they both collapsed.

"What did you think of that Mi Amor?" Alejandro asked her.

"Yummy. It was the best sex I've had in my life." Heather answered him.

"Good Mi Amor." Alejandro said as he changed his and Heather's diapers.

"All clean." Alejandro said to her.

"Thankies." Heather said as they kissed.

"Wanna take a nap?" Heather asked him.

"Si." Alejandro answered as they fell asleep on the floor with their blankets, pacifiers, and stuffed animals as they fell asleep to take a nap.

 **How was that? Read and Review everyone!**


	2. Phantom of The Playtime

The Phantom of The Playtime

 **Disclaimer: Okay guys, in this chapter Alejandro and Heather take a break from the sex and begin just being themselves. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2: Phantom of The Playtime**

They napped for two solid hours before they woke up as they yawned.

"Holà sleepyhead." Alejandro said to her as he smiled.

"Hey Alejandro." Heather replied back as they kissed.

"How did you sleep?" Heather asked him.

"I slept like a baby, no pun intended because we are adult babies." Alejandro said to Heather before they giggled a bit.

"That was a good pun." Heather told him.

"Thankies Mi Amor." Alejandro replied.

"You're so welcome Alejandro, I'm thinking of putting on a movie." Heather said as she grabbed a Blu-Ray disc and placed it in.

"Sounds Bueno." Alejandro said to Heather.

"So, what's the movie you put on." Alejandro asked her.

"Hm…Perhaps something of us?" Heather asked him.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Alejandro asked her.

"Phantom of The Opera." Both of their minds said.

"Phantom of The Opera?" Alejandro and Heather asked each other.

"Yes." They answered each other as they put on the Blu-Ray of the 2004 version of Andrew Lloyd Weber's "Phantom of The Opera" as they began watching it.

They were watching the scene when Christine Daaé and Erik singing the title song.

" _In sleep he sang to me, In dreams he came, that voice which calls to me…and speaks my name, And do I dream again for now I find, The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind."_ Christine Daaé sang on the TV as she sighed happily.

"Isn't this beautiful?" Heather asked Alejandro.

"Si. It most certainly is beautiful." Alejandro said to her.

"One of the most beautiful musicals I have ever seen in my life." Heather said as they kissed.

"You can fit as Erik for Halloween." Heather said to him.

"Why I'll make a note of it for Halloween Mi Amor." Alejandro replied back.

"Excellent." Heather replied back.

"Despite the fact that this movie has a crummy director who put nipples on Batman and ruined the Batman franchise…besides I would have been better at Batman than George Clooney." Alejandro told Heather.

"He turned his career around with this magnificent movie." Heather said to him.

"Could not agree with you more that The Phantom of The opera is magnificent." Alejandro said as they kissed.

"Wanna meet my stuffed animals from when I was a little girl?" Heather asked him.

"Sure, I even have some of my stuffed animal amigos and amigas with me." Alejandro said to her.

"Yay!" Heather cheered as she and Alejandro got out their stuffed animals.

"Whos is the adorable creature on your lap?" Alejandro asked her as she giggled and blushed.

"Well this is Tiffany, she is a White Bengal Tiger and I got her when I was born." Heather said as she showed it to him as he petted it.

"Aww…it's cute." Alejandro said to her as he brought out his stuffed animal.

"Who's the cute widdle creature?" Heather asked him.

"I call him, Pablo. A little bird." Alejandro replied back.

"Ohhhh…he is cute! What bird is he?" Heather asked him.

"He is a white dove." Alejandro answered back as he got out another stuffed animal.

"This is Diego, he is a Black Panther." Alejandro said as he and Heather kissed.

"Beautiful animal." Heather said as she grabbed a ladybug.

"This one is named Olivia, she's a ladybug." Heather said.

"Well like you…she is a beautiful lady." Alejandro told her.

"Thankies Mi Amor." Heather responded back as she spoke a bit of Spanish.

"Muy Bueno of the Española, Mi Amor." Alejandro replied as they kissed.

"Gracias, Alejandro." Heather said as they kissed back.

"De nada." Alejandro said to her.

"So, is there anything you want to do now?" Heather asked him.

"You know, perhaps villains like us deserve something to eat." Alejandro answered her.

"yes we do need to eat. So what do you suggest?" Heather asked him.

"I was thinking about being racist with ourselves but that would be dumb." Alejandro answered Heather.

"I agree with that Idea, so anything else?" Heather asked him.

"How about a Buffet?" Alejandro asked her.

"Perfect." Heather said as she rang a bell in which one of their butlers came in.

"Yes Master Alejandro, and Mrs. Heather?" Howard asked.

"Can you tell the chef to cook up a Buffet?" Heather asked him.

"Yes Ma'am." Howard said as he left.

"Howard?" Alejandro asked him.

"Yes Sir?" Howard asked.

"I want you to lock the doors and lock the windows." Alejandro commanded him.

"Yes Master Alejandro." Howard said as he left.

The main chef cooked up a Buffet with in 2 and a half hours as they had a Buffet of Steaks, Seafood, Spicy Food, Croissants, Crepes, Salad, and more including several baby bottles full of milk.

"Wow, what do you think of this Mi Amor?" Alejandro asked her.

"It's perfect." Heather answered him as "Hakuna Matata" was playing in the background.

"Let's grab our food." Heather said as she grabbed some shrimp, some caviar, some lobster, and some champagne in a fine glass for both herself and Alejandro while he grabbed some Spicy Chicken, Boneless Buffalo Wings, some Crepes, some Croissants, as he didn't get a drink because it was waiting.

"I know you were waiting for the champagne in baby bottles but I thought that just tonight we drink like royalty." Heather said as they made a toast and began to eat.

"This really is a feast for villains." Heather said to him.

"I know it Mi Amor." Alejandro replied back as they kissed before they resume eating.

"Mmmmm…" Heather and Alejandro moaned out as they loved their food that they were eating.

"This has been a delicious feast." Alejandro told her.

"You said it." Heather responded back as they kissed before they were full as they were done eating as their plates were empty.

"What do you want to do after this Daddy?" Heather asked as she blushed.

"Maybe another movie?" Alejandro asked her.

"I would love that." Heather answered as he put in Mulan.

"Oooooh, I love Mulan!" Heather said as she and Alejandro kissed.

"You would be a great Mulan." Alejandro said as he was her hair exactly like Mulan in a bun.

"Thankies Alejandro!" Heather told him.

"Your welcome sweetie, look in the mirror." Alejandro said as he gave her a mirror and then, Heather saw the work.

"Wow, Alejandro I love it!" Heather said to him.

"Gracias Mi Amor." Alejandro said as he did her hair like Li Shang from Mulan as he has a pony tail hair style now.

"You look sexy with that ponytail…plus rocking that diapey…you are one hot Stud Muffin." Heather said to him.

"Why Thankies Mi Amor." Alejandro said as he and Alejandro made out for over an hour in which the result of the makeout was both of their hairstyles changing back as the movie finished.

"So…would you like to have another round of diaper sex tonight?" Alejandro asked her.

"I'd be up for that." Heather said as they kissed.

"Sounds great.' Alejandro said as they kissed again before putting on an episode of Saturday Night Live and took a nap and they cuddled up.

 **I know some people hate Alejandro and heather but you got to admit that was a romantic scene.**

 **Next chapter it'll be a round of Diaper Sex.**

 **Read and review Everyone!**


	3. Naughty Villainous Love

Padded Love 6

 **Summary: In this chapter they will have another round of sex.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, Language, and AB/DL Content. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 3: Naughty Villainous Love**

A few hours later as it was around 9:45 PM as the staff went home for the night at 9:30 PM and it was time for the main event of the evening as they were making out on the bed.

"Mmmmm…!" Both of them muffled as they were enjoying it.

"You are one Casanova." Heather said to Alejandro as she was rubbing his diapered butt.

"And you are so manipulative that beauty is definitely deep." Alejandro said to Heather as he was rubbing her diapered butt and they were pinching and groping each other as they were still making out like crazy.

"No wonder why Geoff and Bridgette love doing this thing." Alejandro said in his mind.

"Yeah, even though they are annoying they show off wots of passion." Heather said in her mind as they kept at it until somebody got hard in his diaper as she grabbed his hard chorizo as it was hard again.

"Oooooh…Such a hard dicky." Heather cooed to him in her sexy voice. "Especially for someone like Papí." Heather said as she moved the frontal of Alejandro's diaper and saw how long and hard it still was as it was 12 inches as she began sucking on it like there was no tomorrow.

"OH!" Alejandro said as he was liking heather sucking on his Spanish Morning Wood.

"MMMMMMMMMMM…" Heather muffled as she licked it and and loved every bit of it.

"She's so horny." Alejandro said in his head.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Heather muffled out as she was drooling.

"His cock is so hard and long…and it's like paci plus baba." Heather said in her mind as Alejandro liked his cock being sucked.

"Ay Dios Mio! That's great Mamí!" Alejandro said as Heather stopped for a second.

"Thankies Alejandro, or I should say Papí." Heather said as she resumed by deep throating and drooling it as it's called "deepdrool" as she was doing that.

"SI! SI! SI! BABY ALEJANDRO'S GOTTA CUMSIES! AYYYYYYYYYYY!" Alejandro grunted as he came inside of her mouth as she swallowed all of it.

"Mmmm…Yummy Cumsies." Heather said to him.

"Would you like a taste of my cumsies now?" Heather asked Alejandro.

"Si, I would love that." Alejandro said as he moved the frontal of her diaper and began licking, fingering, massaging, and biting her clit.

"Mmmm…" Alejandro muffled as he liked it.

"Ohhhh…" Heather moaned softly in delight.

"That's my spot Papí, that feels so good! Keep it going Papí!" Heather moaned out as he stopped for a second.

"Yes…I like that, keep calling me Papí it turns me on." Alejandro said to her.

"Yes, Papí." Heather said as he resumed eating her pink taco as he was liking it.

"MMMMMMMMMMM…!" Alejandro muffled as he liked it down there as it was delicious.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….!" Heather moaned out.

"MAKE ME CUMSIES PAPÍ! MAKE ME CUMSIES PAPÍ! MAKE ME CUMSIES PAPÍ! MAKE ME CUMSIIIES PAAAPÍÍÍ! AHHHHHHHH!" Heather moaned out as she came all over his hand, fingers, and his face as he swallowed it.

"Muy Caliente." Alejandro said as he liked it.

"Like I said Mi Amor, Muy Muy Caliente." Alejandro told Heather as she blushed heavily.

"Why, thankies." Heather said as they kissed.

"You're welcome Mi Amor. So what position do you want to do?" Alejandro replied back.

"I want to do the cowgirl position." Heather replied.

"Si Mi Amor." Alejandro replied back as they got into position.

"Get ready for the ride of your life mamí." Alejandro said in his sexy voice as he began pounding her.

"OHH! OHH!" Heather moaned out softly.

"You like that?" Alejandro asked her in a sexy voice.

"Ohh…YES PAPI!" Heather moaned out in delight.

"How hard?" Alejandro asked her.

"SO HAWD! FUCK ME WEALLY HAWD!" Heather screamed out as Alejandro was pounding in an incredible pace.

"You got it Mi Amor." Alejandro said as he kept it up as he grabbed her boobs.

"Man…your boobies are so exquisite." Alejandro said as he played with them in between the pounding and he licked them also.

"Thankies Papí. I want you to pound me hawder." Heather told him as he stopped for a bit.

"Harder right?" Alejandro asked her.

"All the way!" Heather answered as he resumed pounding her as he resumed their whopping humpfest.

"You like this diaper sex Papí?" Heather asked him.

"Si!" Alejandro answered her as he kept it up.

"YOU ARE SO HOT PAPI! YOU ARE HOT NO MATTER WHAT YOU WEAR, IT IT'S YOUR SPEEDO, YOUR UNDIES, YOUR DIAPER! OR JUST FLAT-OUT NAKED YOU ARE SO HOT! USTED ES TAN CALITENTE! OHHHHH!" Heather moaned out in intense pleasure.

"Y SU PANTERA ROSA ES TAN CALIENTE QUE SE SIENTE COMO ESTUVIERA ARDIENDO!" Alejandro shouted back in pleasure as they switched into the reverse missionary position.

"GOO GOO GAA GAA GII! SEXY BABIES WE ARE!" Heather screamed out in intense pleasure before they started to play tongue hockey within their deep penetration.

"MMMMMMMMMMM…!" Both of them moaned as they loved it.

"Where do you want the cumsies?" Alejandro asked her

"Your cave or your mouth?" Alejandro also asked him.

"Both Papí! I WANT YOUR CUMSIES ALL OVER ME!" Heather screamed out as Alejandro was getting ready for his orgasm as he was going faster, and harder.

"You are such a sexy baby." Alejandro said to her.

"You are you." Heather replied back.

"I'm gonna Cumsies!" Alejandro told Heather.

"So am I Alejandro!" Heather said as they were prepping up as it was climax time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alejandro and Heather screamed out as they came inside of each other as Alejandro shafted his morning wood really hard.

"Open wide…my widdle baby slut." Alejandro commanded her.

"Okay Papí." Heather said as she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue as she was cooing.

"Ahhhhh…" Heather cooed out while Alejandro's stroking went on faster, and faster before he was near orgasm again.

"Here it comes Mi Amor…" Alejandro said as he felt something in his waist about to explode.

"AY, AY, Ay, AYYYYYYYYYY! S!I SI! SI! SI! AUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!" Alejandro moaned, groaned, and grunted out as he shot his man made milky all over Heather's face, eyes, nose, and mouth, including her 36 D Breasts as well as she licked all of it as Alejandro finished climaxing in her mouth.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM…" Heather swallowed as she cooed also as they panted to regain their breath as Alejandro used a towel to wipe the milky off of her face.

"Thankies Alejandro." Heather 8told him.

"De Nada…so, what did you think of that?" Alejandro asked her.

"That…Was…The…Best…Diaper…Sex…Ever…and…It…Was…The…Best…Sex…Ever." Heather said with a smile on her face.

"That's awesome Mi Amor." Alejandro said s he changed each other's diapers.

"It was so wowth it." Both them said as they grabbed their blankets, pacifiers, and their respective as they went into their crib.

"I wuv you." Heather said to him as she was still in her friendly tone.

"I wuv you too." Alejandro said as they kissed.

"Night Night." Heather and Alejandro said as 3hey kissed one more time and put their pacifiers on to end their day.

 **HOT DAMN! THAT WAS SPICY OR WHAT?!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Innocent Romance

Innocent Romance

 **Disclaimer: After several chapters of sex, they now take a break from the sex and just enjoy the innocence of the AB/DL Lifestyle. ENJOY!**

Alejandro yawned as he woke up and kissed Heather softly on her head.

"Buenos Dias Mi Amor." Alejandro said as he stroked her beautiful long hair.

"Good Morning, that was so great last night." Heather said to him.

"Si. It most certainly was, anyway I have breakfast ready for us, and I have a bath ready for you…and I'm thinking that I would be the daddy for a while." Alejandro told her.

"Sounds great Alejandro or I should say…Papí or even Daddy." Heather said as Alejandro blushed for a bit.

"Well, whatever you call me I'm okay with, but I'm going to have to give up the diapers for the next day or two." Alejandro said as Heather frowned a bit.

"Please keep them on? Just only show them off during pweasure time?" Heather asked him.

"Awww…how can I say no to someone like you." Alejandro answered her as he gave her a kiss before he put his brown pants on as she was stripped of her diaper and placed into the tub.

"Normal bath or Bubble bath?" Alejandro asked her.

"I would like a normal bath Dada." Heather answered him.

"Alright." Alejandro said to her.

"Ready for me to bathe you?" Alejandro asked her.

"I'm weady Daddy." Heather answered as he shampooed her hair, and scrubbed her body with a washcloth with kissy marks on it from head to toe as he did it in a sexy manner until she was clean.

"Baby Heather is all clean." Alejandro said as he kissed her head.

"Thankies Daddy, I weally needed that." Heather said as she giggled.

"No problem." Alejandro said as he kissed her head once again as he drained the tub, picked her up, and dried her up.

"There you go baby…all dry, now here's your diaper, and your baby shirt." Alejandro said as he picked out a violet baby shirt with a Baby Bee wearing a Queen's Tiara.

"Awww…that shirt is so cute daddy!" Heather said as she blushed.

"There. All set, my little baby." Alejandro said as he tickled her neck as Heather laughed a bit.

"Here's your breakfast…Crepes." Alejandro said as he handed in a plate full of Crepes, Milk, and Scrambled Eggs.

"Thankies Daddy." Heather said as she and Alejandro ate their breakfast.

"MMMM…" Both of them muffled as it was delicious.

"That was an awesome meal Daddy, but before we do anything else…I wanna talk." Heather told him.

"Sure my baby, we can talk about whatever we want." Alejandro said as he kissed her cheek.

"Well…do you wanna know why I wanted you to baby me?" Heather asked him.

"Of course Mi Amor and I promise on my grave that I will never tell anybody." Alejandro answered her.

"Alright. But before we do, can I be in my crib?" Heather asked him.

"Of course dear." Alejandro said to her as he placed Heather in the crib.

"Now, what seems to gotten you interested in my babying you?" Alejandro asked her.

"Well, to be honest and this is the main reason why we're doing this but it was the stress of Total Drama just finally got to me, and I just wanted to go back to a simpler time. But it's also a learning tool for us when we do have babies of our own." Heather told him.

"I see. I also understand and I can imagine how rough that must be." Alejandro told her.

"Anyway maybe after a few days maybe we can switch roles?" Heather asked him.

"That sounds good. I would love a diaper change from you." Alejandro said as Heather giggled and blushed.

"Thankies Daddy." Heather replied back as they hugged and kissed.

"What would you like to do now?" Heather asked him.

"I'm going to ask a very quick question. Have you asked me for help with a diaper change yet?" Alejandro asked her.

"Not until now, I need my diaper changed." Heather answered him.

"Why of course." Alejandro said as he took her to the changing table and took off her diaper.

"What do you want to do after this Daddy?" Heather asked him.

"Well, maybe watch an episode of Saturday Night Live?" Heather asked him.

"Sure." Alejandro answered as they put an episode on the TV in the living room as Alejandro took her to the living room with Heather holding on to Tiffany.

"Oh, almost forgot to introduce someone, my doll Vanessa." Heather said as she brought out an old raggedy doll named "Vanessa" which looked like Raggedy Ann.

"Well, hello there Vanessa." Alejandro said as he petted her head as heather hugged it as the episode began.

"Yuck. I hate Miley Cyrus! Fast Forward it Dada?" Heather asked him.

"Sure." Alejandro answered until they saw the SNL commercial Parody called "Abilify for Presidents" as Heather touched he play button.

"Hold it! I love this commercial parody it's the fake commercial with the medicine for the presidents…anyway Daddy can you give me a bottle of milk?" Heather asked him.

"Of course, my little baby." Alejandro said as he tickled her neck once again before he went into the kitchen to make her bottle as Heather was laughing her head off.

"They are SO right about those Health Care Plans!" Heather said as she loved it.

"Here's your Baba of Milky for my baby." Alejandro said as he gave it to her.

"Thankies Daddy." Heather said as Alejandro began laughing a bit.

"It's hilarious that Barack Obama cannot do a thing about this skit." Alejandro replied back.

"And that's the best part!" Heather said as they were laughing their heads off like they were Hyenas for a minute until they kept watching the episode of Saturday Night Live until it ended.

"Man, that was good…the only disappointment was Miley Cyrus." Heather told him.

"Well, I got Lunch made as you have a Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich and Banana Slices with another bottle of milk. While I have a Spicy Steak and some Bananas with you and some water with you Mi Amor…" Alejandro said as Heather set up the High-Chair as Alejandro sets a plate up of PB&J, Banana Slices, and Milk from a bottle after heather got into her high chair.

"I'm all ready. Daddy." Heather said in a seductive voice.

"Good, eat up." Alejandro said as she ate up like she was Owen almost.

"Were you that hungry after breakfast?" Alejandro asked her.

"Yes Daddy." Heather answered as she was done.

"Would the baby girl like her baby bottle?" Alejandro asked her.

"Yes I would love my baby bottle daddy." Heather said to him.

"There you go." Alejandro said as he gave her the bottle.

"Drink up, my baby." Alejandro also said before Heather began drinking up the bottle like crazy.

"All done daddy." Heather said as Alejandro picked her up and patted her on the back until she burped.

"Excuse me." Heather said to him.

"Certainly, my dear baby." Alejandro told her.

"May I play with some toys?" Heather asked him.

"Go right ahead my baby." Alejandro answered as Heather played with her toys for a bit while Alejandro got on the phone.

"Hola, I would like to select two tickets, and two backstage passes…VIP Seats." Alejandro said on the phone.

"Gracias, Adios." Alejandro said as he got off the phone.

"So Daddy, what would you like to do now?" Heather asked him.

"Well, since we started the day late today, breakfast was brunch, and lunch was dinner so it's almost bed time but we can put on a movie." Alejandro told her.

"How about a classic called Beauty and The Beast?" Heather asked him.

"I would love that." Alejandro replied back as he put it on VUDU.

It's a digital TV Show, and Movie watcher thing folks as they began watching it.

"I can be an awesome Belle." Heather told him.

"Yes you would have been one Mi Amour, and I could have been magnifique as The Beast." Alejandro told her.

"Well, I love you Daddy." Heather said to him.

"I love you too." Alejandro said as he and Heather kissed as they watched the movie until it wrapped up.

"That was magnificent. That movie should have won Best Picture." Heather said to him.

"Well, your getting sleepy and it's almost bed time…but before that, I have some great news." Alejandro told her.

"Oooh…what's the great news?" Heather asked.

"Well, I was just offered two tickets to a special wrestling tournament!" Alejandro told him.

"Wrestling? Are you joking?" Heather asked him.

"Of course, it was a simple lie. What I really got you tickets for is a little dancing passion that you have." Alejandro said as he handed out the tickets which had VIP Seats.

"Oh my God…is that who I think it is?" Heather gasped as she was surprised.

"Si, your ballet idol as a little girl Alex Wong is coming to town tomorrow night and I scored two VIP Seats and Two Backstage Passes so we can meet him in person after the show." Alejandro told him.

"Ohhhhh…Thank You Alejandro!" Heather said as she and Alejandro hugged as she started to cry happy tears.

"Mi Amour, I love you more than anything in the world and as we were being rescued by the National Guard before that Shark had that chance of eating us, you told me briefly about Alex Wong who was your ballet idol when you were little and you even did his ballet routine on Total Drama Island on TV in your sexy Tutu." Alejandro said as she blushed heavily.

"Thankies Daddy, maybe once we are done with this we can roleplay sex as Ballerinas." Heather said in a seductive tone.

"Well, it's almost time for bed so play with your toys for a bit." Alejandro said as she began playing with her toys and she even began talking to her doll.

"Hey guess what Vanessa? The greatest thing happened today! I'm going to see my favorite ballet star Alex Wong tomorrow night! Isn't that gweat!" Heather said.

"Is sure is, lucky you." Heather said pretending to be Vanessa.

"Thankies, too bad that you can't come…you would like him very much." Heather told Vanessa.

"No problem…so who's is this Alex Wong guy? Other than that he's your childhood idol?" Heather said in her pretend voice as Vanessa asked.

"Well, he is one of the greatest ballet stars and he's doing a comeback tour after being out of the game for 10 years." Heather answered Vanessa.

"Okay Mi Amor, it's time for bed." Alejandro told her.

"Okay dada." Heather said as Alejandro carried her to the crib as she yawned.

"Thankies again, daddy." Heather told him as he gave her Tiffany.

"You are so welcome, and you deserve it because I love you." Alejandro told her as he kissed her on the lips.

"Might I ask but who is Alex Wong? I'm sorry I forgot." Alejandro asked her.

"He is simply the greatest male ballet star ever, he's been retired for over a decade and he's been with the New York City Ballet, The Royal Ballet, The San Francisco Ballet, and he's done The Nutcracker, Swan Lake, and he's done them all…and now he's coming out of retirement as he is 34 years old…the most recent things he's done Cirque Du Soleil in Disney World, and London before doing Dancing With The Stars." Heather explained.

"Wow, that's a lot." Alejandro told her.

"Of course it is…" Heather told him.

"Anyway, I have a really classy suit that I can wear and you have a really classy black dress that you can wear tomorrow.

"That sounds so nice." Heather replied back as she kissed Alejandro.

"Well I might be able to get Alex Wong to sign a few things." Alejandro said to her.

"I hope so. Goodnight, daddy." Heather said as she fell asleep.

"Buenos Noches Mi Amour." Alejandro said as he turned off the lights as he closed the door as heather sleeps away.

 **Okay Guys, what did you think of that?**

 **Next Chapter Alejandro and Heather go to the ballet where they meet Heather's childhood idol, Alex Wong.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. It's a Wonderful Day

It's a wonderful Day

 **Disclaimer: In this chapter they meet Alex Wong as they go to the Ballet and they switch roles.**

Alejandro just finished making crepes, croissants, and orange juice freshly squeezed as it was in a glass as Heather was still sound asleep as Alejandro opened the door and turned the lights on as he kissed her head.

"Good Morning Mi Angel." Alejandro said to her as he picked her up from the crib and to his loving arms.

"Morning Daddy." Heather said as she and Alejandro kissed.

"How did you sleep my beautiful baby girl?" Alejandro asked her.

"I slept great. I was dreaming that we were side by side together married and living happily ever after Alejandro." Heather told him.

"That's wonderful Mi Amor!" Alejandro told her as he kissed her head.

"Now, I got a special meal planned out for us…I got crepes, croissants, freshly squeezed orange juice, a bottle of milk for you, and some wonderful maple syrup from Mrs. Butterworth's." Alejandro told her.

"Yay Daddy!" Heather cheered as she was clapping until Alejandro carried her into the kitchen and began feeding her as they ate.

"Mmmm…that was wonderful food Daddy." Heather said as he began stroking her hair.

"Well, we better get you going before the nighttime comes." Alejandro said to Heather.

"Can you at least change my diaper before we get ready for the male greatest ballet star in the world?" heather asked him.

"Why, of course." Alejandro answered Heather as he picked her up, laid her down, and changed her while Heather cooed adorably.

"All done! Now let's get ready for the ballet." Alejandro said to her.

7 to 8 Hours later.

It was 7:00 PM as Heather was sporting his really classy tailored black suit, and meanwhile Heather just got finished with putting on her dress, heels, and she even did her hair.

"I'm ready Alejandro." Heather said to him.

"As am I, my dear. Let's be on our way." Alejandro told her as they went to the car.

"Did you um…get any extra…diapers?" Heather said in a quiet voice as she was a bit embarrassed.

"In the back of the trunk." Alejandro answered her as he kissed her.

"Good, how many?" Heather asked.

"Two. Why?" Alejandro asked.

"Just wondering." Heather answered back.

"Okay, now onto the ballet." Alejandro said as he drove to the ballet.

"We're going to have a lot of fun tonight." Heather said as she and Alejandro kissed as they drove for 35 minutes before they went into the Holly Browne Memorial Theatre in downtown San Diego before they pulled over at the front of the theatre and they got valet parking.

"Well let's go in." Alejandro said as he and Heather walked in.

"Welcome to the Holly Browne Memorial Theatre as tonight we are having Alex Wong's comeback tour tonight and we are serving classy dinners also…" The Male PA Announcer said.

5 minutes later they went inside and went into the theater and took their orders of food, as heather had the Fettuccini Alfredo and Alejandro had the Salisbury Steak with spices as they had some champagne.

"This is going to be a wonderful night…to us." Alejandro said to her.

"To us." Heather said as they touched their glasses of champagne and began drinking it.

"This theatre is packed tonight, over 4,000 People here…I am so glad that I got the VIP Seats." Alejandro said as the lights dimmed down.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome "The World's Greatest Ballet Star…he is Alex Wong!" The male PA Announcer said as the audience applauded as Alex Wong came out.

"Here he is." Heather said as she was excited.

"Hello San Diego! It is a pleasure to return to this wonderful city!" Alex Wong said to the audience.

"How long have you been a fan of his work? Since you were a little girl?" Alejandro asked in a whisper voice.

"Yes." Heather answered back.

"I see. I can tell from the fire in your eyes." Alejandro told her.

"Well look, I may have been a fan of him since I was a little Queen Bee, but nobody…not even Alex Wong can replace you." Heather told him as Alejandro blushed.

"Thank you, my love." Alejandro said as they kissed as they watched Alex Wong do a compilation of everything he ever did in his career in two acts with in a span of 2 and a half Hours as the audience gave him a standing ovation including Alejandro and Heather.

"BRAVO!" Heather shouted as she loved it.

"Thank you all, and stay classy San Diego!" Alex Wong said as he left the stage.

"Everyone with backstage passes please go backstage immediately." The male PA announcer said as Alejandro went towards the backstage area.

"This is exciting!" Heather said to him.

"I know my love." Alejandro told her as they arrived as there were 25 other people as the line went through in 35 Minutes.

"Finally we are next." Alejandro said as Heather was asleep.

"Awww…" Alejandro said as he carried her in as Alex Wong just finished packing up his luggage but he was not hesitant.

"Hola." Alejandro told Alex Wong.

"Hello, Alex Wong." Alex Wong said as he and Alejandro shook hands.

"My girlfriend Heather is a lifelong fan and she is asleep, and she has a bit of a bedwetting problem so please don't laugh for what I'm about to do." Alejandro explained.

"It's okay, my youngest cousin has that same problem." Alex said as Alejandro got out one of her diapers from her diaper bag and changed her.

"Is she drunk?" Alex Wong asked him.

"No, she stayed a little bit late last night…she's been excited to meet you 3ince I told her that she was going to meet you last night." Alejandro answered Alex.

"Wakey Wakey…" Alejandro said as heather yawned and woke up.

"Hey…thanks for changing me." Heather told Alejandro assuming that she knew already as she looked right at Alex Wong in embarrassment.

"I am so sorry! I should not be mentioning that." Heather said as she blushed embarrassingly.

"It's okay, your boyfriend explained everything to me." Alex told Heather.

"Hello, my name is Heather Clarkson and I have been a huge fan of yours all of my life…and I copied your style, your techniques, and more." Heather introduced herself to Alex Wong.

"Well, thank you it's always amazing to have a fan…wait a second I've seen you two somewhere." Alex told her.

"Maybe from a crummy reality show." Heather told him.

"I've seen you and your boyfriend from Total Drama? Is that it?" Alex Wong asked her.

"Yes, it is…we just did a new season called total Drama Babies." Heather said exposing the lie.

"Wait I thought that…you had bedwetting problems." Alex Wong told her.

"No, the diapers are exactly from TDB." Heather told him.

"Oh, then why are you wearing them still?" Alex asked her.

"I lost a bet with my younger brother." Heather answered Alex.

"That's okay, my youngest brother and I did bets all the time and I always won until when I was 13." Alex told her.

Alejandro, Heather, and Alex Wong chatted for a good extra 15 minutes.

"It was great to meet you two…" Alex Wong said to them.

"It was just a dream come true to see my ballet idol." Heather said as she and Alex Wong hugged.

"I appreciate somebody that knows much about my ballet career and loves me for who I am." Alex said to her.

"Yeah well, we got to go home…by end of the bargain is about to end tonight so see ya." Heather said to Alex.

"Bye now." Alex Wong said as Alejandro and Heather left as they went straight towards their car.

"He's still got it." Heather told him.

"He really is a talented man, I can't believe that he offered to train me." Alejandro told her.

"I cannot believe you turned him down." Heather said as Alejandro began driving the car home.

"Now thanks, for everything tonight." Heather told him.

"No problem." Alejandro said as they went home and got inside.

"Now, how about we switch roles?" Alejandro asked heather.

"Yes. I would like that." Heather answered him.

"Bueno. Now, I'll help you dress up in normal clothes and you can diaper me up." Alejandro said as he put Heather in her normal clothes on, but she was still wearing her diaper.

"Well…I think Mommy can hold onto these for a while, wouldn't you like that?" Heather asked him.

"Si." Alejandro answered her as she took off his clothes including his underwear as she diapered him up.

"Ahhh, that feels so Bueno, Mamí." Alejandro told her.

"Good." Heather said as she kissed him, picked him up, and tucked him into the crib.

"Well…I don't know how to ask this but, can you pleasure me?" Alejandro asked her as he was embarrassed a bit.

"Awwww…of course, my evil little baby." Heather answered him as he tickled Alejandro's diapered crotch to start it off.

"This is hot. You are a bad mommy." Alejandro said in delight as she kissed Alejandro as she still tickled it until she grabbed it and placed it on her hand as she felt it being hard.

"You are a naughty, naughty, and a very bad baby boy." Heather said to him as it revealed a still hard 12 inch chorizo.

"HARDER MY MOMMY!" Alejandro moaned out as she stroked it harder as he moaned out in delight.

"Are you gonna cumsies my baby boy?" Heather asked him.

"SI! SI! SI! I'M GONNA CUMSIES MAMI!" Alejandro shouted out.

"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!" Alejandro screamed out as he came inside of his diaper as he shot a bunch of his grade-A Spanish Milky inside of his Bambino Diapers as he panted to regain his breath as he smiled.

"Awwww…all better?" Heather asked him.

"Yes Mommy." Alejandro answered.

"Good. Now, let's change you and then off to sleep." Heather replied back as she took Alejandro to the changing table and began changing him.

"What should I call you?" Alejandro asked her.

"Anything you like is fine." Heather answered back.

"Excellent! That pleasure you gave me was so spicy, can you do that every night to me?" Alejandro asked her.

"Awwwwwww…How could I say no? Of course I'll pleasure you every night, my cute little evil baby." Heather answered as she kissed him as she finished changing him.

"Now off to bed." Heather said as she carried her to his crib.

"Goodnight my dear baby." Heather said to Alejandro.

"Goondight Madré." Alejandro said as he fell asleep as Heather kissed his head and turned off the lights as she left.

 **Okay, how was that?**

 **Next chapter will have Alejandro's first day as the baby.**

 **Read and Review!**


	6. Alejandro's Turn and The End

Alejandro's turn.

 **Disclaimer: This is Alejandro's first day as a baby. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 6: Alejandro's Turn and The End**

Alejandro was sleeping away dreaming a very good dream as he was smiling and meanwhile Heather just finished making some Crepes for herself and a Jalapeno Omelet for Alejandro with mashed Bananas and milk as Heather touched her diaper.

"This feels so soft, it's going to be fun being a diaper wearing mommy." Heather said as she put on her Pajama Shorts back on and her Pajama Top was on as she came into Alejandro's room and to his crib.

"Wakey-Wakey…sexy baby." Heather said in a soft and seductive voice as she kissed his face.

"Buenos Dias Mamí." Alejandro said as he spoke in Spanish as he said Good Morning, Mommy as he yawned.

"So, how did you sleep in your diaper?" Heather asked Alejandro.

"I slept soundly…like a baby, and they are so soft, snuggly and absorbent." Alejandro said as heather sniffed.

"Uh-Oh, someone needs a change right?" Heather asked him.

"Please?" Alejandro asked her.

"Sure thing." Heather answered back as she took him to the changing table and began changing him.

"You went like the Niagara Falls in this thing." Heather said as she threw Alejandro's wet diaper away.

"Si." Alejandro replied back as Heather wiped, powdered, and got a new and fresh diaper on Alejandro.

"There you go my evil sexy baby boy!" Heather said to him.

"Thankies Mommy, and I'm hungry for breakfast." Alejandro told her.

"Well you are in luck, I made Jalapeno Omelet for you and for me…I made some Crepes." Heather said before she carried Alejandro to the kitchen table where his high chair was set up and Alejandro was placed in it.

"Let's dig in." Heather said as she and Alejandro began eating their respective foods.

"Mmmmm…this is a bit spicy but not too spicy Heather, it's just like when my actual Mamí used to make before I went off to Total Drama." Alejandro told her.

"Well thanks Alejandro I am so happy you like it." Heather said as she smiled.

"My God! He's such a sexy baby! I just want to get it on with him right now!" Heather said in her mind.

"Mi Amor is so caliente and spicy in that diaper of hers…I could just have naughty, hot sex with her all day." Alejandro said in his mind as they kept eating until they were full.

"Wow Mommy, that was a Bueno Breakfast." Alejandro told her as he wiped off his own face.

"Well I'm glad that you liked it." Heather said as she kissed him.

"Gracias Mommy, now what would you like to do?" Alejandro asked her.

"Well, before we continue, would you like some milk?" Heather asked Alejandro.

"Yes Mommy. I would love some milk." Alejandro answered back.

"And how would you like for me to feed you milky?" Heather asked him.

"From your wonderful chest probably." Alejandro replied.

"Sure. They're nice and cold." Heather said to him.

"Si Mama, Gracias." Alejandro said to Heather as she picked him up, took him to her room and took off her top revealing her 36D Melons.

"They're beautiful mommy." Alejandro said before he began drooling as he got a hard-on in his diaper.

"Enjoy your milky." Heather said as she began breastfeeding him.

"Mmmmm…" Alejandro muffles as he was drinking from Heather's left boob.

"Ohhh…" Heather moaned in delight as she was turned on.

"Drink it up my baby Boy." Heather said as Alejandro kept it up.

"Okay. Other side now." Heather said as Alejandro began drinking her right chest as she kept moaning in delight.

"Ahhhh…that was muy yummy milky Mommy, I'm full." Alejandro said.

"Thank you Alejandro." Heather said as she grabbed his hard diapered crotch.

"Do you want your pleasure time right now?" Heather asked him.

"Si." Alejandro said softly as Heather began rubbing his diapered crotch once more as Alejandro began moaning out.

"Yes, mamí! Ahhhhhh…Harder!" Alejandro moaned out in delight.

"Of course my dear." Heather said as she intensified the rubbing while they French Kissed for a second.

"Mmmmm…" Both of them moaned in pleasure before they stopped French Kissing.

"Harder and Faster my sexy Mamí!" Alejandro screamed out in pleasure as Heather did what he commanded as she has this sexually evil smile on her face like when she gets revenge on somebody and meanwhile Alejandro was panting like no tomorrow.

"And, to add into it…" Heather said as she continued to rub and makeout with Alejandro as they were tongue wrestling deep into the diaper rubbing.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Heather and Alejandro muffled in wonderful pleasure as Alejandro was near his release.

"Mommy! I'm gonna release! I'm gonna cumsies!" Alejandro told her.

"Then do it for Mommy." Heather said as she even began to stroke his penis really hard.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alejandro grunted as he came once more in his diaper.

"Ahhhhh, that felt so heavenly Mamí." Alejandro told Heather.

"Good. Time for a diaper change for my King." Heather said as she took him to the changing table and began to change him.

"Thankies Mommy, that was so spicy." Alejandro told Heather.

"Happy to hear it got spicy." Heather told him.

"Well what should we do next Mommy?" Alejandro asked.

"Well, since it's only 10:30 AM and you've been awake for 45 Minutes, would you like a nap?" Heather said to him as she cleaned him up.

"Si." Alejandro answered.

"Okay my baby boy, and I have a surprise for you when you wake up." Heather said as she took him to his crib and Alejandro fell asleep for an hour as he yawned.

"What is the surprise mommy?" Alejandro asked her.

"I decided to take up Tango." Heather said as she demonstrated some Tango.

"And when we're done with this AB/DL thing forever, you and I can do the Waltz Of Victory." Heather said to Alejandro.

"That's great! What shall we do now?" Alejandro asked her.

"Maybe we can go to the zoo, it's only 11:45." Heather answered him.

"A trip to the zoo sounds nice." Alejandro responded back.

"Okay, let's get ready to go." Heather said as she prepared the car and packed extra diapers for Alejandro and herself.

"Ready?" Heather asked him.

"Yes Mommy. I'm excited on seeing the animals." Alejandro said to her.

"Well this is a public place will you be on your best behavior?" Heather asked him.

"Yes Ma'am." Alejandro answered before Heather began driving to the zoo.

"Good. Now let's go." Heather said as she drove 25 Minutes to the world famous San Diego Zoo.

"We're gonna have fun." Heather said as they got their stuff and they arrived into the zoo and began seeing the animals.

"You know, seahorses seem to be so intriguing." Alejandro said to Heather.

"Yes." Heather said as meanwhile they see the Lions.

"These Lions have magnificent hair, but not as magnificent here are you my love." Heather said as Alejandro blushed.

"Same to you Heather." Alejandro said as she blushed and then sniffed a bit as Alejandro needs a change.

"Heather, I need a diaper change." Alejandro told her.

"Well Alejandro, I'll change you somewhere very private." Heather told him.

"Like where?" Alejandro asked her before Heather took him to a hidden warehouse.

"I heard there is a paradise in here." Heather said as they got inside as it was pitch black dark.

"Well, what is it?" Alejandro asked her.

"You'll see." Heather as she turned on the lights revealing a big nursery room, including a changing table and a very large playpen and it's a recreation of the Garden of Eden as well.

"It looks amazing…" Alejandro said to her.

"Yeah." Heather replied back.

"This has a large playpen with a changing table…this is a large nursery." Heather told him.

"Okay, but what is it?" Alejandro asked her.

"This is a recreation of The Garden of Eden. It's also fully advanced." Heather told him.

"Wow. I like it here." Alejandro said as he kissed Heather.

"Let's get you changed." Heather told him.

"Okay Mommy." Alejandro said as Heather did change his diaper.

"There, Now, we can go to the banquet hall." Heather said as she kissed his head.

"The Banquet Hall?" Alejandro asked her as she lead him inside.

"Wow." Alejandro said to her.

"Are you hungry?" Heather asked him.

"Yeah, I am hungry and I haven't had anything to eat since breakfast." Alejandro said to her.

"Yeah…let's grab our food and dig in." Heather said as she and Alejandro grabbed their food as Alejandro got boneless buffalo wings with ranch, Shrimp and Cocktail Sauce, and milk in a wine glass as Heather got Lobster with Caviar and grape juice in a wine glass also.

"Cheers!" Alejandro said to Heather as they made a toast and their glasses touched each other in the toast.

"This really is a feast for villains." Heather said as she and Alejandro took off their respective bottoms showing off their diapers.

"Mmmmm…" Both of them muffled as they were eating away.

"This is a great feast." Heather said as she and Alejandro ate everything insight like they were animals.

"We are like Timon, Pumbaa, and Simba from Lion King during Hakuna Matata…we don't have to worry about rules, or responsibilities for a few days." Alejandro said to her.

"Totes babe." Heather said as she and Alejandro kissed and began making out as they started tongue wrestling.

"Alejandro, you are one Casanova." Heather softly cooed out.

"And you are so manipulative that beauty is definitely deep." Alejandro replied back in pleasure.

"We have got to get out of here." Heather said as she and Alejandro left the warehouse and saw the rest of the animals before they went home.

"You were a great baby boy today…here's some pleasure from Mommy." Heather said as she squatted down and began sucking on Alejandro's hard diapered pacifier.

"Mmmmmmm…" Heather muffled as she was horny as she can be.

"Ohhh…! SI! KEEP THIS UP!" Alejandro moaned out.

"I ALWAYS LIKED THIS!" Alejandro moaned out once more as she briefly deep throated and drooled before she placed the chorizo back in his diaper and began rubbing his diapered crotch.

"Who's a cute little baby?" Heather asked him.

"I am!" Alejandro answered back.

"And I'm an evil mommy!" Heather said back with pleasure as she kept the pleasure up.

"YES YOU ARE MOMMY! YES YOU ARE!" Alejandro shouted as he was near orgasm.

"GONNA CUMSIES! I'M GONNA CUMSIES!" Alejandro screamed before he was about to explode.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alejandro grunted as he came as he was shooting out some Grade-A Milk out of his hard cock.

"Mommy wants some of that cumsies." Heather said as she grabbed his cock and licked on it and sucked a bit as he shot his cumsies inside of her mouth and he finished as she placed the hard chorizo back inside of his diaper and Alejandro was panting fast.

"That felt so good…You get better and better at that." Alejandro told her.

"Thanks Alejandro." Heather said as she and Alejandro French kissed for a second.

"Well, it's off to bed for you." Heather said as she carried him off into his crib as Heather joined him.

"Night Night Alejandro." Heather told him.

"Night Night Heather." Alejandro told her as they fell asleep by cuddling together.

Two days later, Alejandro and Heather quit the AB/DL Lifestyle once and for all as they got married and Heather had twin boys named Alejandro Jr, and Pablo as a result of the second time they had sex.

Even though the AB/DL Lifestyle was a roleplaying thing they learned a lot about being prepared for being parents, except the pleasuring part was for each other only so there you go, anyway…other then that three years after they stopped the lifestyle they had another child…this time a girl named Carmen.

That ends our story.

The End.

 **I know this was kind of corny/cheesy but that's the way I am when it comes to endings, I prefer the happy endings because my life is not like that at all but that's okay that is where fanfiction comes into play.**

 **Next story in the series is Padded Love 7 where Lindsay and Tyler take on the AB/DL Lifestyle! ENJOY!**


End file.
